


Secret Santa

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [19]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team contemplates the pros and cons of Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day twenty: "secret santa."

"So,” Gwen asked, drawing the word out as she poured sweet and sour pork onto her plate, “what do we do for Christmas here?”

Owen snorted into his beef chow mein. “Whatever it is we 'do' on our own, barring a horde of weevils stalking the streets. I, for one, like to spend it with a bottle of something strong for company.”

Gwen sighed and looked between Tosh and Jack. “That’s not what I meant, Owen.”

“Then what did you mean, PC Cooper?” Owen griped and rolled his eyes. “Not all of us like the holidays, you know.”

“Oh, come on,” Gwen said, shifting in her seat to tuck a leg under herself. “Don’t be such a Scrooge. It can’t be that bad.”

“It can and it is,” Owen muttered, pushing his noodles around his plate.

“Spoilsport,” Gwen said. She turned her head slightly when the door of the conference room opened and Ianto walked in, two cups of coffee in hand. She watched him as he crossed to the table and gave one of the cups to Jack, ignoring the way their fingers lingered slightly too long for propriety. “Ianto. Christmas. What does Torchwood do for it?”

“Gwen. Christmas. Torchwood London did a week’s paid holiday,” Ianto said and took a seat between her and Jack. “I wasn't here last Christmas.”

“Oh,” Gwen said quietly and stared down at her food.

“We did Secret Santa my first year here,” Tosh quipped and smiled as she reached for a prawn cracker.

“Oh, yes,” Owen griped and threw a noodle as Tosh. “Like anyone thought that was fun.”

Tosh flicked some of her rice back at him. She leaned in close to Gwen and conspiratorially stage whispered, “He’s still sore because Suzie didn’t appreciate his ‘gift.’”

“How was I supposed to know she was allergic?” Owen cried, throwing his hands up in surrender.

“Well, maybe you could have checked her medical records, Dr Harper,” Jack said, laughing and dodging the bit of beef Owen tossed at him. “Anyway, it wasn’t all bad.”

“Says the man who got a good gift,” Owen complained and rolled his eyes.

Jack gave Tosh a wink. “It’s hardly my fault that Toshiko has good taste. Though, we could do the whole Secret Santa thing again this year since you had so much fun, Owen.”

Owen groaned as Gwen and Tosh giggled.

“I think it’s a lovely idea,” Gwen said and kicked Owen under the table.

“You would,” Owen shot back and sighed. “It’s so silly, though. Back me up, Ianto?”

“You’re not my type,” Ianto deadpanned with a small smirk, “but I have to say I agree with Gwen.”

Owen let his head drop to the table as the others chuckled.

“Relax, Owen,” Jack said and reached over to clap his shoulder. “It’ll be fun. I’m thinking gag gifts this time.”

The conference room was filled with snorts of laughter as Owen pretended to stab himself with his fork.


End file.
